A known reproduction objective consists of two front components and three rear components separated by an intervening diaphragm space, i.e. a negatively refracting first component and a positively refracting second component on the object side and a positively refracting third component, a negatively refracting fourth component and a positively refracting fifth component on the image side of that space. The two negatively refracting components may be doublets, each composed of two lenses of opposite refractivity, while the others are singlets.
In such an objective it is important to provide satisfactory correction of optical abberrations over the entire field of view, at least for a particular magnification ratio with which it is to be used. When this ratio is subject to variation, the requirements become more stringent.